User blog:Billy2009/Spider-Man: The Web-Slinging Avenger
Hi, everyone. This is my own version/remake/reboot of Spider-Man: The New Animated Series, i call its, Spider-Man: The Web-Slinging Avenger. List of Changes *The series is not a alternate sequel to the 2002 Spider-Man film, instead it set in it own universe. *The series does not bring in original villains which were created from the original series. *No saying any bad words. *The series take elements from both the Earth-616 Spider-Man comics and the Ultimate Spider-Man comics. *It does not follow the same story from the original series. *Like The Spectacular Spider-Man, it follows Peter's high school life, imagine what would be like if the show would has been a replacement of the 2003 series. Voice Cast *Yuri Lowenthal as Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Tara Platt as Mary Jane Watson *Wil Wheaton as Harry Osborn *Susanne Blakeslee as Aunt May Parker *Daran Norris as J. Jonah Jameson *Kevin Michael Richardson as Robbie Robertson *Jennifer Hale as Betty Brant and Mary Parker *Kari Wahlgren as Felicia Hardy/Black Cat *James Arnold Taylor as Ben Reilly/Scarlet Spider *Tress MacNeille as Cassandra Webb/Madame Web *Jeannie Elias Dr. Ashley Kafka *Bumper Robinson as Hobie Brown/Prowler *Adam Baldwin as Eugene "Flash" Thompson *David DeLuise as Kenny "King Kong" McFarlane *Jeff Bennett as Captain George Stacy and Daniel Brito/Fancy Dan *Cree Summer as Glory Grant *Khary Payton as Randy Robertson *Neil Patrick Harris as Dr. Curt Connors *Keith David as Elias Withham/Cardiac *Mae Whitman as Debra Whitman *Kath Soucie as Anna Watson *Ashley Johnson as Liz Allen *Rino Romero as Richard Parker *Jason Marsden as Eddie Brock *Charlie Adler as Norman Osborn/Green Goblin *Frank Welker as Lizard, Venom, Dr. Jonathan Ohnn/Spot *Tom Kenny as Dr. Otto Octavius/Dr. Octopus *Daran Norris as Abner Jenkins/Beetle, Quentin Beck/Mysterio, Herman Schultz/Shocker *Dee Bradley Baker as Mac Gargan/Scorpion, Iguana *Steven Blum as Cletus Kasady/Carnage and Dr. Miles Warren/Jackal *J. B. Blanc as Sergei Kravinoff/Kraven the Hunter *Richard McGonagle as Silivo Manfredi/Silvermane *Dan Castellaneta as Dmitri Smerydakov/Chameleon *Greg Cipes as Mark Raxton/Molten Man *Dwight Schultz as Adrian Toomes/Vulture *Michael Clarkie Duncan as Wilson Fisk/Kingpin *John DiMaggio as Hammerhead, Raymond Bloch/Ox *Philip Protector as Phineas Mason/Tinkerer *Patrick Warburton as Flint Marko/Sandman *Bard Garrett as Alex O'Hirn/Sandman *Phil LaMarr as Lonnie Thompson Lincoln/Tombstone *Jodi Benson as Dr. Lorina Dodson/White Rabbit *Susan Dalian as Elizabeth Rawson/Knockout *Nika Futterman as Leeann Foreman/Whiplash *Grey DeLisle as Beatta Dubiel/Bloodlust *Amy Acker as Danielle Forte/Mindblast *Corey Burton as Roderick Kingsley/Hobgoblin *Jim Cummings as Jason Macendale, Jr./Jack O'Lantern *Christopher Daniel Barnes as Kaine Parker *Bill Fagerbakke as Morris Bench/Hydro-Man *Courtenay Taylor as Frances Barrison/Shriek *Seth MacFarlane as Gregory Herd/Override *Rachael MacFarlane as Annie Herd/Aura Episodes Season 1 #With Great Powers: #Masks: #Shock and Awe: #Where Crawl the Lizard: #The Vulture: #Armed and Dangerous: #Unbreakable Hide: #Sandman: #The Hunt: #Enter the Crime Mater: #Six: #Crime Time, Pt. 1: #Crime Time, Pt. 2: Season 2 #Mysterio: #The Shocks of Electro: #The Spider and the Beetle: #Black Cat: #Animals Instincts, Pt. 1: #Animals Instincts, Pt. 2: #Return of the Sinister Six: #Double Trouble: #Kingpinned: # # # # Season 3 #Redesign: # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 4 # # # # # # # # # # # # # Category:Blog posts Category:Billy2009 Category:Spider-Man